El universo a su lado
by zehn
Summary: "Es así como se siente el universo en sus manos, no es leve, ni efímero, ni corre el riesgo de olvidarlo. El universo tiene un nombre, es altísimo y tiene un sentido de la vista terrible"


**Title:** El universo a su lado.  
 **Prompt:** _Stargazing_

 **Nota:** Para el día 4 de la semana KuroTsukki.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruishi y Shueisha_

* * *

El universo es vasto, enorme. Hay millones y millones de galaxias, y muchísimos planetas, tantos que no se pueden contar con los dedos de los pies y las manos de cada habitante de la Tierra.

La Vía Láctea es la galaxia donde están. En algún punto pequeño de muchas largas extensiones que tiene, está el Sistema Solar y allí, justo después de Venus y antes de Marte, está su planeta. Tiene muchos billones de habitantes, no sabe cuántos exactamente, se perdió el informe del noticiero donde hablaban de esto y en realidad, no le importa averiguarlo. Hay muchos países, pueblos, ciudades y gente que los habita. Gente por todas partes.

Hay gente en los edificios, en las casas, en los parques, en los puentes, en las oficinas, en las discotecas. Mucha, mucha, muchísima gente. Quizá haya muchísima más gente en los otros planetas del universo, no lo sabe.

A su alrededor, por ejemplo, hay demasiadas personas. Cruzando por la calle, saliendo de sus oficinas, haciendo compras para la cena y tomando el transporte, para ir a casa.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kuroo se sentiría un poco ahogado. Se ha acostumbrado a evitar las grandes aglomeraciones de gente gracias a Kenma; y es un hábito que se arraigado tanto, que de repente le han empezado a fastidiar los grandes grupos, especialmente los ruidosos, como éste.

Pero esta no es cualquier circunstancia. Es una noche clara y despejada. Y a pesar del ruido de la gente que oye, Kuroo siente que sólo hay dos personas en el mundo.

Es un momento que espera dure para siempre, sentirse completamente solo con Tsukishima. No hay gente a su alrededor, ni planetas enteros girando, ni galaxias. Solo el universo, infinito, amplio y oscuro rodeándolos.

La Vía Láctea. La están viendo en ese momento. Es un espectáculo del que nunca habría esperado ser testigo. Y piensa que si toda la galaxia se ve así, quizá no sería tan malo flotar a la deriva en el espacio, perderse ante esa vista. Olvidarlo todo.

Lo que ve es como un arco gigante en el cielo. Es luminoso y está rodeado de estrellas. No encuentra una palabra para definirlo, sólo sabe que está ahí, frente a él, como un milagro. Siente que si estira la mano puede tocar el manto de estrellas, y lo hace, preguntándose cómo se sentirá.

Tal vez sea como el agua y se deslice entre sus dedos delicadamente, dejando un rastro húmedo que desaparecerá enseguida. O tal vez sea como el aire y solo pueda sentir una corriente fría antes de que todo se desvanezca e incluso él olvide. _¿Cómo será tocar las estrellas?_ , se pregunta.

Hay una corriente de aire en su palma estirada, y Kuroo cierra los ojos, memorizando la sensación. Es tibia, delicada, a veces aparece y desaparece. Recorre el dorso de su mano, luego la palma y sube por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde se posa durante un rato.

—El universo en mi mejilla —dice y se siente extraño, porque ha dicho la frase más cursi y tonta de toda su vida. Pero le da igual, después de todo, sólo Tsukishima lo está escuchando. Y Tsukishima ya ha escuchado bastantes ridiculeces suyas como para molestarlo por una más.

El universo en su mejilla sigue siendo tibio, agradable, una sensación que quiere grabarse para toda la vida. Es una sensación que se ha extendido a todo su cuerpo, y es pesada. Es lógico, que algo tan grande como el cosmos sea pesado, después de todo es inconmensurable.

Pero éste es un peso que se le hace conocido, porque lo ha sentido muchas veces y en diferentes circunstancias. Lo conoce muy bien. El peso del universo.

Abre los ojos y no se encuentra con el brillante arco enmarcado de estrellas, sino con Tsukishima, respirando en su mejilla. Es un movimiento acompasado, cálido, cercano y agradable. Es todo lo que Kuroo quiere.

Es un largo momento de silencio el que comparten, sólo mirándose a los ojos. La vista de la Vía Láctea en el cielo siendo reemplazada por la de la luna frente a él. La luna que parece todo el universo. La luna que definitivamente _es_ todo el universo, para él.

—Estaba viendo la Vía Láctea, Tsu… Kei —le dice, por molestarlo. Tsukishima mira hacia otra parte, Kuroo alcanza a ver su sonrojo.  
—Yo… —Tsukishima vuelve la mirada a él, con expresión decidida—. Yo la estoy viendo en este momento.  
—Repite eso.  
—No.

Kuroo ríe. No se imagina de donde salió ese breve momento dulce de Tsukishima, quiere mantenerlo. De la misma manera que quiere conservar la sensación cálida en su mejilla, el peso sobre sus piernas. El universo al frente suyo.

Entonces, lo besa. Besa a Tsukishima o besa al universo, o las dos cosas. Sólo piensa ahora en la calidez que se extiende por su cuerpo, en la forma en que responde a su gesto, como si estuvieran completamente solos y no existiera nada más. Kuroo deja que sus manos recorran todo el cuerpo que está sobre él, sin detenerse en ninguna parte, grabando cada cosa que siente, cada textura, cada sensación, la forma en que la piel de los brazos de Tsukishima se eriza al sentir el roce de sus dedos. Y recibe, como respuesta, una mano en su nuca, la otra enredada en su cabello, dándole leves tirones cada tanto.

Le agrada. Por eso se deja caer sobre el césped, y cierra sus brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo. Ahora siente el aliento de Tsukishima en su cuello, luego en su oreja y se queda allí un rato, murmurando incoherencias. Kuroo vuelve a reír. Vuelve a buscar sus labios con los de él. Esta vez es un beso lento; le hace pensar en el universo, allá arriba, lleno de planetas, un espacio extenso y misterioso, piensa también en las galaxias, las estrellas que nacen, viven y mueren a cada momento, piensa en la Vía Láctea, donde está el planeta Tierra y en el arco que se ve en el cielo, una ínfima parte del lugar en el que viven.

Piensa en su mano estirada para tocar las estrellas, preguntándose qué se siente. Concluye que no tiene necesidad alguna de estirar su mano para tocarlas, ni de querer sentir el universo, tampoco es necesario rogar para que esa sensación no desaparezca. Las estrellas… El universo se siente como Tsukishima Kei y en todo momento ha estado ahí. Lo sabe con cada roce, cada palabra y cada susurro, cada vez que se sonroja cuando no quiere decir algo y como cuando lo dice, su rostro adopta una expresión decidida.

Es así como se siente el universo en sus manos, no es leve, ni efímero, ni corre el riesgo de olvidarlo. El universo tiene un nombre, es altísimo y tiene un sentido de la vista terrible. No, no lo va a olvidar; tampoco lo va a intentar. Le gusta así, sarcástico, serio y a veces, propenso a pensar demasiado. Es el universo que está a su lado y no quiere otra cosa diferente.

* * *

Notas: - Busqué imagenes en Google de cómo se veía la Vía Láctea desde la Tierra y déjenme decirles que es algo mágico. Me gustaría verlo en vivo y en directo.


End file.
